Mobile devices may be operated by different service providers or networks, and may be operated with different settings, user preferences, and/or service preferences. A mobile device (or a universal integrated circuit card in a mobile device) may be manufactured with the intention of being used only on one carrier's network, and may be customized for that network at time of manufacture. Mobile devices may be purchased and stocked for multiple carriers and may not be enabled to operate on another network.